1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to exercise equipment and an exercise equipment set.
2. Related Art
A conventional exercise promoting apparatus is known that is attached to exercise equipment, such as a dumbbell, counts the number of exercise motions and notifies the user of this number, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example. Furthermore, a training device is known that includes an RFID reader for receiving radio waves from an RFID tag affixed to a weight in an attachable and detachable manner, and this training device recognizes the mass of the weight to which the RFID tag is attached, as shown in Patent Document 2, for example. A body fat scale is known that can measure body weight and body fat percentage by having a user stand barefoot on the scale, as shown in Patent Document 3, for example. A dumbbell is known whose mass can be changed by a weight attached to the outside of the dumbbell, as shown in Patent Document 4, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-237364
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-136131
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-029322
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-129997
There is a desire to provide exercise equipment in which more functions can be implemented than in the conventional devices.